1-2: Watch Out Below!
Warpless The major notable trick in this level is referred to as the "1-2 skip," which entirely bypasses the second screen of 1-2, saving roughly twenty seconds. Though very precise, the trick is easily attempted multiple times in succession and can be grasped by a new player with a little bit of practice. The recommended method for performing this trick involves spitting a flower enemy (Crayzee Dayzee) into the wall and bouncing off of it as shown in the GIF below. This GIF emphasizes how to quickly re-setup the trick and try again. Flower Spit Method (Recommended): You set up the flower spit by touching the left side of the wooden post closest to the wall as shown in the video. Then jump onto the post while holding right and jump when you are in about the middle of the post. Hold B the entire time. When Yoshi is about directly over the red arrow, release forward and press Y at about the same time. If you did it on the correct frame, you will continue holding B and be able to easily flutter over the ledge. 'Perfect Jump Method:' This 1-2 skip method is performed by combining a perfect jump with an extended flutter. The trick is simple to understand, but hard to execute: you must bounce on a Shy Guy and then immediately perform a first-frame jump off of the wooden posts. If executed correctly, Yoshi will flutter much higher than usual. A second flutter can then give Yoshi just enough height to go on top of the level, and skip the entire middle section. The inputs used in this video are as follows: Jump and "sink into" the green shyguy (don't push jump immediately), then immediately double-tap B. The first tap gives Yoshi enough of a bounce off of the Shy Guy to make it to the pole, and the second tap jumps off of the left corner of the pole. It often does not even look like Yoshi touches the pole at all. A well-executed 1-2 skip saves approximately 20-25 seconds. In races, the 1-2 skip can be unreliable. Instead, simply proceed through the level normally or use the method shown by the gif below. In the second area, proceed right the entire time, there is no need to take the helicopter. The first gap can be fluttered over my jumping and holding B; when Yoshi hits his head on a ceiling while holding B, you will automatically flutter a second time. 'Flower Pole Spit:' This trick can be easier and have a window of 5-6 frames if you do it right. However doing it right might not be that easy to begin with. (TODO: Further research) Best way is to line up against the pole and immediately jump off pole and release forward just before doing an upspit. 'Alternate 1-2 Skip - Long Flutter (Viable for Races):' If the 1-2 skip proves to be too difficult, the level can still be easily completed. After going through the pinball flippers, position Yoshi next to the pipe as shown in the following image and fire a neutral egg-shot: This will break the foam such that the big bouncy jump will fall down and you can proceed to the next screen. Once on the second screen, head right (and up, as necessary) until you reach this area: Jump and continue holding the B button (and right on the D-pad) as you run by the arrow sign. If done correctly, Yoshi will flutter and then bonk his head on a ceiling. When this happens, continue holding B (and right) and Yoshi will automatically re-flutter, giving him enough height and distance to reach the next ledge. This saves a decent amount of intended navigation on this screen. When executed properly it will look like this: From there, the player needs only to follow the arrow signs and avoid falling to the very bottom of the screen to get to the pipe which loads the final screen of 1-2. Once on the final screen, just proceed to the right to find the goal ring. It's preferred that you have an egg to shoot the piranha plant to prevent having to collect the red coins above it. 100% This level has many interesting egg shots. You want to pick up the flower in the star cloud as quickly as possible to avoid having to wait for the chomp. If you have extra eggs, shooting the subsequent red coins can save a little bit of time over fluttering, but this can cause the chomp to fall in your way and may not be worth it. Category:Level